Love at sea (Harry Styles)
by tegan.renee
Summary: Kamarey Withers a young girl from down under Australia goes on a cruise ship for a hoilday of a life time. Little did I know I would fall in love at sea. But who with, was only to blow my mind of what seamed like a dream.
1. Chapter 1

What if I told you, I was on the same cruise ship as one direction.

My name is Kamarey Withers, I live in Australia, the great down under, my life is pretty ordinary I live with my gorgeous family in Canberra ACT. Its a quit city compared to Sydney or Melbourne but its my home.

Four months ago I went on a cruise ship for 14 days, with my family. Little did I know I would fall in love at sea. But who with, was only to blow my mind of what seamed like a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamarey POV-

Before I tell you about my holiday I think ill tell you a bit about my self.

My name is Kamarey, its a strange name but it really suits who I am. I just turned 18, I live in Canberra ACT, with my family, that's who's coming on the cruise ship with me, I have two sisters Marlee who is 15 and Brella who is 20, also Mum and Dad, Michelle and Mark. I am currently still studying in year 12 at a catholic school.

Today was the day I am currently travelling down to Sydney to bored my 14 night cruise ship holiday, and I have never been more existed in my life. We just got of the train which we caught from my home town of Canberra, it was a 3 hour train ride, but well worth the wait. Once I had gotten of the train I saw a black car with tinted windows I thought it was a very kinky thing, Brella and myself are always making jokes of things we think are kinky.

As my whole family waited in line to bored the ship, I think I had a grin on my face the size of the sun, this was going to be the best vacation ever.

Harrys POV.

Me and all the boys are so exited to be going on a vacation that simon promised us 1 year ago because of how hard we have been all working. We didn't know what we where doing but we didn't care it was going to be amazing. We all where travelling in a black car with tinted windows we could see out but nobody could see in, we travelled for about 40 minutes into the heart of Sydney. Only to stop at a dock of a huge cruise ship, I looked around the room to see the grin on all the boys faces, louis stopped munching on his carrots only to scream out "ITS MINE". Zayn stopped looking at his reflection in the window to turn his head and rub his eyes with exsitment, Nial couldnt take his eyes of the ship because it was so big and liam took his hands of his phone for one second to look at me and say "Holiday here we come".

We all put our hoods on because no one except simon and paul knew we were here and we wanted it to stay that way. We took our bags and joined a line behind an old married couple, with exsitment so big we were all almost screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamarey POV.

I was sharing a room with my sisters on deck five, which is the entrance deck, we got these rooms because my Dad gets seas sick and this was the lowest we could go, the lower you are the easier it is for you tummy.

I unlocked my bedroom on to have witnessed the most beautiful window view and the most amazing towels wrapped into animals we all had swans and it was just amazing, I had to take pictures. There's nothing I hate more then living out of my suitcase so I began to unpack all my clothes to the cupboard spaces provided. "hey Kamarey how amazing is this view" said Brella,

"truly magical" I said as I unpacked my T-shirts. "hurry up so we can go and have a look around the ship", "ok Brella, just give me one minute" I said as I looked at the bathroom and put down my toiletries. "ok lets go, come on Marlee" I shouted this to the girls from the bathroom and we left the room shutting the door behind us.

The ship was beautiful and I couldn't help but wonder were all the young people are, because all I see is old people and groups of women. But I don't care because this is a holiday for my family. I was on my way with my sisters to meet up with Mum and Dad, to realise how cold I was so I said, "hey Brella, Marlee, I am just going to duck back to the room and grab a sweater wont be to long"

I left the girls and headed for the elevators to take me back down to level five. As the doors began to close I heard a handsome British accent say "hold the door" so I did.

Harry's POV.

We had just board the ship and we all kept our hoods on just so we could get on the ship without being mugged my screaming fans. We arrived at our rooms Zyan, Liam and Nial shared a room and I am sharing one with Louis, the rooms are amazing, both room are up on level 11 with balcony views, and the towels on the beds where shaped into swans. It had all of us shocked. The boys came into mine and Louis room, started talking about how existed we where to be on the ship. We all had questions about a map, so I volunteered to go down to the level five to the reception desk. I didn't want to take the stairs so I screamed out for someone to hold the elevator door.

As I stepped into the elevator I turned to thank the person who held the door only to see a gorgeous blonde headed girl with sparkling blue eyes, and such a beautiful figure, turn and smile at me. A smile which I believe would put city lights to shame, I don't know how long iv been staring at this girl but I could tell I wanted to get her with my charm. I said thank you and gave her a wining smile. I heard the sweetest voice ever say "your welcome".

Kamarey POV.

The most cutest boy stepped into the elevator but I couldn't really see his face because his hoody was covering it. But this boy I could tell couldn't take his eye of me, which for some strange reason I liked. I heard his handsome voice say, thank you and I gave him a sweet smile and said "your welcome" He spoke the words of a British boy and hesitated to say his name but said "I am harry. Im only harry." "Its nice to meet you only harry, I am Kamarey Withers" are you from around here" I asked, his boyish charm gave me a cute grin and said "no I am from England." The elevator door opened up and I said this is me" he gave me a quick wink and said goodbye kamarey, it was lovley to meet you, hopefully we will meet again." I turned my back and walked out to see the door close half way and then a hand stop the doors, and harry stepped out.

Harrys POV,

This girl had me weak in the knees this never happened to Harry, especially not Harry styles from one direction, the only thing that stopped me form telling her who I really was, well I actually don't even know." she made me totally mind broken, that I almost forgot that this was my stop to, I was so embarrassed but I stuck my hand out the elevator door and I said "haha this is my stop to" to hear her sweet voice giggle and turn and walk down the hallway,


	4. Chapter 4

Kamarey POV

Day one, and I have already meet a totally adorable boy, but I kinda wish I would have gotten a better look. I unlocked the door to my room to grab a blue sweater and walk out of my room back up towards upper deck. Funny enough only harry was walking towards the elevator with me, and it was me and Harry in the elevator once again together alone. I turn to harry and said "hello only Harry" going up" He gave me another cute grin and said well Kamarey that I am" I pushed the button for the top deck, as to that's were I was meeting my family. I really wish he could take of his hoody so I could get a good look at his eyes, but he seemed pretty determined to keep it on, but I didn't mind, I was just happy I made a friend.

"So Harry, who have you come on holiday with, may I ask"

his adorable accent spoke out to say, "my four best mates, we needed a really nice holiday away from working", I began to question his choice to come on a ship instead of just staying in Australia.

Harry's POV

I could barley talk to this girl, I really don't know what had come over me, I asked her if I could have her number, but she said, something like that I have to earn "I decided to show her who I really was, because I felt as though I could trust her, can you believe it I don't even know this girl and I am wiling to show her my identity, maybe this way she would share with me her number.

Kamarey's POV

I could see, Harry removing his hoody and the first thing I saw was this dark curly hair and these bright sparkling green eyes that, almost had me melting. Once I had a good look I saw that I was staring into the eyes of not just only Harry but, Harry Styles from one direction, and so I said "do you know you look like Harry Styles" I gave him a quick wink and started to walk of the elevator.

Harry's POV

I had just told this beautiful girl who I really was and she just had to make a joke, god who is this girl, she gave me a wink and walked of the elevator I couldn't let her leave then and there so I said, "did I earn your number", so she said to me "just because your famous doesn't mean you can have my number, that's not a fair way of earning it" so just then and there she left.

I walked myself back to the hotel room to meet the guys.

Louis stopped me the second I walked in and said "where have you been Harry. I was so speachless I couldnt even talk, "what happened Harry", Louis said as he keep shaking me, "i have the map gosh".

"Its about time harry we have been stuck in this room for like 20 minutes, and I am hungry I need food" nail told me.

We left the room and began to go up to top deck. I see nothing but food and I am very existed, I have a feeling this cruise is going to be amazing.


End file.
